ll lιvιn' ιn a world wιтнoυт yoυ ll
by ll Uzumaki Hinamori ll
Summary: sasuke se siente atraido por naruto... pero ese sentimiento se convierte en obsecion, a qe llegaria sasuke por tener a naruto?...
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna :D bueno qe les puedo decir? .w. mi primer fic, asi que espero qe les guste. Esta basado en una cansión de The Rasmus "Livin' In A World Without you" espero qe sea de su agrado! onegai deje reviews x3! -w- bueno eso es todo sayoonaraaa dattebayo!

Naruto no ser mio Dx es del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama :)

* * *

Livin' In A World Without you

Prologo

Todo iba a acabar. _Lo presentía._ Cada pasa que daba era más rápido que el anterior. Su mirada se torno apagada, sin sentimiento alguno, su cuerpo mostraba cansancio. Acerco su rostro al mío lo más que pudo. Me observo unos segundos para luego susurrar algo en voz baja.

-sabes que sin mi no eres nada-

-…- no respondí. El sabía que lo odiaba por lo que me había hecho pasar.

Suspiro resignado y se alejo.

_No hagas nada, _pensé, ya que no se movía preferí esperar…

Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho…

-perdóname naruto- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente antes de comenzar con su tortura

* * *

_Lo se fue corto -w- pero no andaba muy inspirada xD les prometo mas en los proximos capitulos :P! .w. ahi spero sus criticas, opiniones, recetas, ofensas, recomendaciones y todo lo qe me qieran escribir xD!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa minna :DD aqi de nuevo pasandoles a dejar capitulo -w- ya qe lo pidieron :DD me alegra qe les este gustando ¬w¬ planeo hacer muchaaaas cosas jajaja xD! bueno en este capitulo naruto se encuentra con sasuke de nuevo, pero sasuke regreso un poco diferente x3! seep bueno me voy dejen reviews onegai! si qiere qe cambie algo o qe le ponga más :DD diganme si staria bn poner un lemmon! ówo buenooo sayonaraaa dattebayo!**

**Naruto es la grandiosa obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo le doy un toque yaoi.  
**

* * *

Capitulo 2

"ιт'ѕ нard тo вelιeve тнaт ιт caмe тo тнιѕ..."

No se como llegue aquí, simplemente camine sin rumbo. Ahora que me detengo me encuentro enfrente de _su_ casa. Ja ¿Que irónico no? Detenerme en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha aun cuando ya nadie vive ahí. Suspiro y recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, cada día que peleábamos, cada ocasión en la que lo retaba. _Lo extraño._ Es verdad, extraño cada momento que pase junto a el, pero sabía que eso no regresaría, formaba parte de mi pasado y tenia que enfrentarlo.

Analice la enorme mansión por ultima vez antes de irme, resignado me reí de mi mismo y comencé a caminar, _rápido_, es una idea loca que invade mi mente, verte en la entrada, _esperándome_.

-¿A quién esperas Naruto?- Me pregunta una aterciopelada voz

-Sa…sasuke- me he parado en seco al escucharla. Que broma tan cruel me esta jugando mi propia mente. _Escuchar tu voz una vez más._

-¿Qué hacías ahí parado dobe?- Preguntas mientras te acercas lentamente ami.

-Sasuke- repito

-Aquí estoy-

Y es cierto, te encuentras frente ami sonriendo como si nada. Das un paso más y me abrazas; me aferro a ti y me olvido de todo. Pero mi dolor continua, sigue ahí, aun continuo sufriendo. ¿Por qué no desaparece? ¿Que acaso no es esto lo que mas anhelaba? Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Cuándo regresaste?- pregunte mientras me separaba de ti

-Hace dos días-

- Y… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?-

-No quería preocuparte, además no fue tan fácil entrar; tuve que pensar algo para evadir a los guardias- dijiste mientras me volvías a abrazar

-No…no querías preocuparme?! Sasuke, ¡llevo tres años buscándote!, vienes y eso es lo único que me puedes decir?-

-…- no me respondes.

Siento que tu abrazo no es sincero y aparto tus brazos de mi cuerpo. Cada vez me frustro más. Esto es demasiado confuso, tu regreso, tu reacción, tu estúpida excusa. _Todo._

-¿No vas a decir nada?-

-…-

-Si es así mejor me voy, sabes donde esta el camino de regreso ¿no?- digo secamente mientras te doy la espalda –adiós Sasuke, gracias por tu visita-

Me detienes, ahora tu agarre es posesivo y más fuerte. _Me duele_.

-Suéltame-

-Hmm eres igual que antes- dicho eso tomas un mechón de mi cabello y lo pasas por tu nariz. Después levantas tu mano hasta mi mejilla y comienzas un pequeño recorrido alrededor de ella. _Duele aún más_.

Sentir de nuevo tu tacto hace que me estremezca, me duele que juegues conmigo.

-Nunca más me alejare de ti Naruto- susurras en mi oído y sigues con tu recorrido por todo mi cuerpo. Tu toque me asusta. Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que me tocas, al sentir tu calor, tus caricias… Pero están vacías de cualquier sentimiento, puedo sentirlo.

-¿Has terminado idiota?- Lo aparto bruscamente y me abrazo a mi mismo. El solo lo hace por verme sufrir. _Lo se._

-No, aún falta mucho…- dices con una mirada llena de lujuria. Tratas de acercarte, pero el kunai que se encuentra entre mis manos impide que des un paso más. Cierras tus ojos y sonríes, ¿Planeas algo no es así? _Tu sonrisa lo ha dicho todo._

-…- No digo nada. Simplemente siento como mi cuerpo se desvanece frente a ti. Lo último que veo antes de caer en un profundo sueño es tu rostro… _Es difícil creer como llegamos a esto Sasuke._

* * *

**Gracias a los qe me han dejado reviews :)! hare el fic lo mjr qe pueda para uds! n_n**

MariBel123

pame-4-me

chiyo-san o i-love-sasunaru

Naruko Ninja Z

ll Hinata ll


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa minna! n_n aqi pasando a dejar new chapter xD! -w- perdonenme si no actualizo diario Dx es qe ando en examenes LoL pero cuando tenga tiempo les dejo el otro va? -w- ówo sobre una duda que me pusieron en los reviews pues si tal vez Sasuke viole a nuestro hermoso kitsune Dx!owo bueno spero qe me sigan diciendo qe les parece va? n_n gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Naruto no pertenecerme, si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei-sama .w. yo solo escribo yaoi con el  
**

* * *

Capitulo 3

"yoυ тaυgнт мe тo looĸ ιn yoυr eyeѕ and ғed мe yoυr ѕweeт lιeѕ"

Todo esta en penumbras, no puedo distinguir nada de lo que se encuentra a mí alrededor. Hago un esfuerzo para tratar de observar algo, _nada_. Termino por quedarme donde estoy. Es un lugar amplio y solitario, más se puede decir que cómodo.

Cuando desperté me encontraba aquí sin ningún motivo aparente, lo único que recordaba era la mansión que había visitado horas atrás. ¿Había sido un sueño? _No podía serlo_, ya que a esa imagen de mi mente se sumaba el rostro de alguien… su piel pálida y nívea, su mirada perdida en la mía y su dulce y doloroso abrazo, _Sasuke._

Aún me tentaba la idea de recordar cada momento de su toque, recordar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, de mentirme a mi mismo y dejarme llevar por lo que sentía.

Pero eso solo me hería cada vez más, _sus mentiras lo hacían_, todo acerca de el era una dulce y maldita mentira. No me dejaría llevar por algo que solo me traía dolor, _no voy a creer en tus mentiras Sasuke_.

Una cálida lagrima rueda por mi mejilla izquierda, llegando hasta mi barbilla donde da fin a su recorrido. Este dolor me esta matando, _tengo que terminar con el_.

De nuevo me pongo de pie limpiando mis ojos antes de que más lágrimas se hagan presentes, respiro hondo para calmarme un poco y comienzo a caminar. Interpongo mis brazos entre mi cuerpo y el espacio vacio, voy tocando a tientas todo lo que me rodea; un pequeña mesa, un mueble, hasta que doy con mi objetivo, _una puerta._

Giro la perilla, y esta fácilmente da vuelta. Entro sigilosamente y busco un interruptor, _lo he encontrado._ Mis ojos se cierran un poco ante la luz que acabo de encender.

Analizo cada detalle de la nueva habitación, blanca con azulejos en tono turquesa, es un baño, para serlo es bastante grande. Al fondo se encuentra una tina y dos toallas colgadas, sobre una de ellas se encuentra una pequeña nota.

Me acerco hasta donde está y la abro lentamente.

"_Te eh traído aquí para terminar con lo que empezamos Naruto, no trates de salir de la habitación; es demasiado peligroso. Cuando menos te lo esperes estaré de regreso contigo…_

_Te quiero. Sasuke"_

_-_Idiota- digo mientras arrugo el pequeño papel que está entre mis manos. ¿Qué tipo de nota es esa? ¿Una en la que amenazas y demuestras afecto a la vez? O simplemente es una broma infantil para tratar de asustarme. Ninguna es una buena opción. Además, ¿qué habíamos empezado? Lo único que quiero es tenerlo enfrente y echarle en cara cuanto lo odio…

_-_te odio Sasuke- murmuro lo suficiente para escucharme a mi mismo_, ya no puedo contenerlo más. _

Ahora me encuentro abrazado a mis piernas, llorando como un niño pequeño, ya no me importa ser fuerte. Quiero sacar todo esto que me asfixia, terminar pronto con todo lo que siento hacia el. Cierro mis manos en puños y comienzo a golpear la pared.

-_Haz que pare Sasuke, haz que este maldito tormento termine, miénteme y dime que todo esta bien…- _

-Si sigues así te lastimaras- Dices mientras tomas mis manos y las pones alrededor de las tuyas.

-…- simplemente ignoro tu comentario y sigo llorando como si no estuvieras ahí. Parece que mi llanto te hace sentir bien, ¿no es así?

Liberas una de tus manos y con ella alzas mi rostro para que te mire. Vuelvo a evadirte. _He cerrado mis ojos._

-mírame - me pides. Limpias mis lágrimas con tus labios y vuelves a pedírmelo, esta vez con un tono suplicante –por favor Naruto-

Terminó por ceder. Abro mis ojos y pongo mi mirada sobre la tuya. Te has quedado quieto, observándome.

-gracias- dices mientras te acercas más ami.

-¿donde estoy?- pregunto tajante mientras me separo un poco de tu rostro

-en mi casa-

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- continuo con mi interrogatorio

-yo te traje-

- ¿Te pedí que lo hicieras?-

-no, simplemente quise hacerlo-

-pues bien ahora yo quiero irme, adiós-

-¿realmente crees que es así de fácil?, ¿crees que te abriré la puerta y te largaras?- tu tono ahora es de enojo. He conseguido que la tensión aumente entre los dos.

-si, ¿porque no?- respondo burlón mientras me levanto y trato de irme. _Apresúrate._

Todo pasa demasiado rápido, te encuentras de nuevo frente ami, está vez dispuesto a no dejarme ir. Me haz acorralado contra la fría pared y tu cuerpo.

-¿acaso no leíste la nota? Es demasiado peligroso salir de aquí sin mi consentimiento Naruto-

-¿que me harás? Me ataras a una silla, me dejaras morir de hambre, sabes Sasuke no te tengo miedo!-

-no precisamente, mi tortura sería peor que todo eso junto-

-no te tengo miedo-

-entonces, por que tiemblas?-

-…- _Se ha dado cuenta de cuanto miedo tengo_

_-_escucha Naruto, te explicare todo ¿si?- de nuevo otro cambio de humor.

Te sientas sobre un pequeño fuuton que se encuentra en el suelo del dormitorio, me haces señas para que me siente junto ati y simplemente lo hago, voy y me siento a tu lado.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- vuelvo a cuestionar

-Te he secuestrado, así de fácil-

-q…que?!-

Suspiras y me repites tus horribles palabras

-te he secuestrado-

-…- _nada,_ simplemente mi mente no da para más. Todo acaba de explotar. Tus cambios repentinos hacia mi, tus palabras, tus acciones… y ahora terminas diciendo que me has secuestrado. _De nuevo eh caído._

-Todo será muy sencillo si pones de tu parte-

-…-

-muy bien, creo que nos estamos entendiendo. Primero, harás todo lo que yo te diga, si no te aseguro que las consecuencias no serán gratas. Segundo, nada de tratar de escapar, o será más complicado. Y por último, no puedes usar tu chakra, esta es la peor parte, si lo haces, simplemente te matare. Entendiste?-

-¿Por qué Sasuke?-

-Por que te amo Naruto- terminas sonriendo sínicamente y acariciando mi cabeza.

-Si me amaras no harías esto-

-Lo hago por que no hay otro camino… esto se me salió de las manos, simplemente cada pensamiento que tengo eres tu-

Terminas por tomar mi rostro bruscamente y besarme. venenoso y dulce a la vez.

"_Me has dicho que te vea a los ojos, y así me has alimentado con tus dulces mentiras…"_

* * *

**espero qe haya sido de su agrado, si no ahi me linchan xDD!**

**sayonaraaa dattebayo :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa minna :)! aqi pasando rapidini a dejarle capi nuevo -w-uU esta cortito (de nuevo xD)! por qe los examenes no me inspiran mucho qe digamos LoL! e__e bueno ahi spero sus qejas sugerencias tomates verduras y demases -w- xD!**

**sayonara dattebayo! ^^**

**_Naruto no es mio, pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sensei-sama, yo solo escribo historias yaoi con sus personajes -w-_  
**

* * *

Capitulo 4

"ѕoмeтнιng ιnѕιde мe called ғreedoм caмe alιve"

-Me voy, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, no tardare- sonríes mientras te pones de pie y desapareces.

-…- Aún trato de asimilar lo que hiciste. _Me besaste._ Eso me esta confundiendo más. Te estas tomando muy enserio la tarea de torturarme. _Tenías razón, tu tortura es peor que cualquier otra. _

No te entiendo realmente Sasuke, dices que me amas. Pero, ¿la única manera de expresarlo era esta? _No, por que yo también te amo. _Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes… En este momento no te odiaría. Simplemente te hubiera dicho que yo también te amaba, que nos olvidáramos de todo y fuéramos felices. _Pero el hubiera no existe, no para mi_.

He decidido que no hare nada que te haga feliz. No importan las consecuencias, ni siquiera si una de ellas es morir. _Morir es la única forma de ser libre… _Tengo que salir de aquí, eso es lo único que importa. Hay muchas posibilidades, pero ninguna seria lo suficientemente buena como para escapar.

Liberar a Kyuubi es una. No, demasiado fácil para ti. Luchar hasta que te mate o me mates, demasiado predecible. Rogar por mi vida como un idiota, no quiero perder lo que me queda de dignidad.

Lo único útil hasta ahora es observar cada detalle de tus movimientos. Cada pequeño detalle de tu comportamiento. _Si._ Te hare ver que me eh rendido, que estoy bajo tu merced. Pero a tu espalda, estaré esperando el momento adecuado para largarme. Se que no será fácil, pero _nada puede ser peor._

* * *

-regrese-

-bienvenido- digo sin ganas mientras salgo de la habitación

-hmn yo esperaba otro tipo de bienvenida- de nuevo esa mirada que me sofoca. Te acercas lentamente mientras abres tus brazos esperando a que corra para abrazarte. _Lo hago, he puesto mi plan en marcha._

Me acerco hasta ati y te abrazo como lo hice cuando te volví a ver. No te darás cuenta de lo que planeo, por que te gusta que todos estén bajo tus ordenes, _en especial yo. _

-bien así me gusta, has entendido lo que tienes que hacer-

-lo hago porque quiero- te digo falsamente mientras me aferro más a tu cintura.

-¿enserio? creo que así será más fácil- acaricias unos mechones de mi cabello y cierras tus ojos.

-…- Sonrió. Todo ha funcionado, es mi turno de demostrar lo que siento hacia ti Sasuke, _odio._

_-_¿Hiciste algo interesante mientras no estaba?- prosigues acariciando mi cabeza.

-no realmente, estaba a punto de tomar un baño- sigo con mi comportamiento de perro obediente.

-yo estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?- desplazas tus manos hasta mi cintura.

-es una oferta tentadora, pero prefiero hacerlo solo- me separo de ti y observo de reojo tu cara de enojo. _Prometí que no te haría feliz._

-avísame cuando termines- tu enojo se concentra en tus palabras. Veo que realmente me reprocharas cuando termine ¿no? Pues espero que por lo mientras _disfrutes de la decepción._

Y así será cada día Sasuke, te dejare deseando más, a la vez que me odiarías por no obedecerte. Te volverás loco por tenerme…

Si pensaste que el hecho de secuestrarme sería fácil, _te equivocas._ Puede ser que al principio haya sido confuso y difícil para mí, pero ahora lo tengo claro. _Te hare sufrir como tu lo has hecho conmigo._

_Pensaste que este era el fin de la historia, pero ahora yo eh tomado el control…_

* * *

**ó-ó espero qe haya sido de su agrado -w- ya saben sus dudas y sugerencias en reviews :P cuidense :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa! n__n ya tenia siglos sin subir capi D:! es qe se me fue la inspiracion owo ok no tuve uno qe otro problemilla Dx pero aqi me tienen subiendo nuevo capi, ahora si spero subir mas jaja n__n bueno en este capi puse medio loco (mas de lo qe ya estaba xD) a Sasuke ¬w¬ see jajaja y bueno naru ya esta vengativo owo. Espero qe sea de su agrado!**

**Y ya por ultimo, el capitulo va dedicado a Chiyo-san, es una persona muy agradable que me motivo xD! Chiyoo-saaan! arigatou por tus reviews y tu motivacion! y ya saben dudas, comentarios, dulces... en reviews xD!**

**Naruto no ser mio... es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama sensei -w- peroo algun dia lo robare ó--ó?  
**

Capitulo 5

"Looking outside a sky that have never been blue"

-He terminado- digo como si no supiera que estas afuera esperándome.

-Hmn- Sigues molesto conmigo. He disfrutado cada segundo de ese baño. Sentir como tu odio se concentraba en mi. _Placentero. _Cada minuto que pasaba tu desesperación crecía.

-¿Estas molesto?- Mi tono de curiosidad oculta mi felicidad.

-Si molesto es tener ganas de matarte en este mismo instante, pues si, estoy molesto- Valla creo que lo has dejado muy claro. _La guerra será difícil, pero mi estrategia es mejor que la tuya_.

-Lo siento- no conoces cuando miento, así que pensaras que estoy arrepentido.

-Ven- sueltas mientras te sientas.

_Prepárate, porque seras la persona más infeliz del mundo._ Llego hasta donde estas y me siento a tu lado, agacho mi mirada para evitar que me descubras.

-Naruto, si sigues siendo asi de idiota… algún dia eso te costara y no de una manera agradable-

-Lo se. Se que soy torpe, pero solo quería pensar bien las cosas Sasuke-

-¿Pensar que?- de nuevo con las preguntas.

-Que yo en realidad, te amo- Y es verdad Sasuke, siempre lo ha sido. Pero hasta el amor puede llegar acompañado del odio. _Tu solo te lo ganaste._

-¿Y? crees que así de fácil te perdonare. Solo por que yo sienta lo mismo no significa que sea tan compasivo. Te lo advertí Naruto-

-…- Que más te puedo decir. Nada. Esta vez dejare que tu odio se descargue; para que el mio crezca.

Me tomas del cuello y me pegas hasta la pared más cercana. Estas dispuesto a golpearme, ¿no?

No… es más que eso. Desquitaras todo conmigo. _Hazlo de una maldita vez_.

Tu puño derecho ha llegado hasta mi mandíbula, mientras el izquierdo sigue deteniendo mi cuello.

Empiezo a sangrar, pero no me importa soportare todos tus golpes. Te duele más a ti, lo veo en tus ojos negros, por que aunque carezcan de luz, puedo distinguir cada tramo de culpa que sientes en este instante.

Sacudes tu mano en señal de que hay demasiada sangre. Me pones de pie y continuas, esta vez me sofocas con una patada. _Continua._

Yo, por mi lado no te veo. Aguanto la risa que he contenido desde hace algunos instantes. Eso te enoja más. Prosigues con los golpes hasta que te cansas y me tiras a un lado.

-Maldita sea Naruto- Ocultas tu cara entre tus manos.

Me Levantó como puedo y me acerco ati.

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado- Tu arrepentimiento se hace notar y me abrazas. _No puedes con tu dolor._

Te duele ver como la persona a la que amas le alegra que la golpees, te mata ver como sangro, pero lo que te carcome por dentro es ver como no respondo a tu violencia.

_Voy ganando Sasuke… _

-Ire a limpiarme- digo sin emoción alguna. Camino lentamente al baño.

Me desvisto y hago que el agua caiga hasta llenar la bañera. Entro lentamente. Ciertamente no fue muy doloroso, pero las heridas comienzan a sangrar de nuevo.

Entras y te colocas a un lado de la bañera. Por mi parte miro hacia las heridas, las limpio para que veas que tan profundas son.

Tengo hinchada la mejilla izquierda, mi labio inferior esta partido. En el estomago, piernas y brazos se pueden observar moretones y rasguños.

-Ahh- digo fingidamente mientras paso agua caliente por cada milímetro de ellas.

_El agua se ha teñido de rojo. _

-Te amo- Suelto mientras volteo y sonrió.

_Muere por dentro primero, arrepiéntete…  
_

La violencia mental es peor que la física, tu lo sabes

**¿Qué tal? -w- espero qe haya sido de su agrado espero sus reviews!!**

**n__n y respondere sus dudas owo y si creen qe le hace falta algo a la historia ahi me diceeen!**

**sayonaraaa  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa minna~! aqi me tienen de regreso .w. gomen! no habia podido subir x muchas razones Dx 1 me mude 2 perdi los borradores y me mate buscandolos 3 D: soy gay èwé ok la ultima no jaja pero les dejo un capitulo un poco más largo. Naru sigue de vengativo +3+ sasuke es bipolar xD y Tsunade-baachan se da cuenta de qe su casi nieto se ha desaparecido .w. diganme sus opiniones! jaja les tengo stas opciones**

**-lemon .w. buenoo mas bn sasuke viola a naru**

**-enfrentamiento entre sasuke y tsunade-**

**-ambas-**

**-más tortura fisica por parte de sasuke-**

**.w. son todas, si tienen mas diganme kn gusto las acepto ;D!**

**arigatou x sus reviews TwT! jajaja bueno aqi el capitulo kn kariño para ustedes (: Naruto no es mio, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama sensei algun dia me casare kn el, le qitare los derechos de autor y naruto sera mio D èwé eso si la policia no me agarra y TV tokyo me demanda XD!**

* * *

Capitulo 6

"Ah, there's a world without you…"

Ha pasado un día desde que me golpeaste. Sigues mostrando arrepentimiento, realmente me sorprendo de tu carácter, creo que ni tu mismo te entiendes. Pero el placer de verte sufrir me hace desear más, quiero que me ruegues, que te disculpes por cada mala decisión que tomaste, pero sobre todo que sufras por tenerme.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Haces esa pregunta cada que me ves. _Tu solo te atormentas. Yo solo me encargue de hacerte sentir dolor, mi dolor._

-Bien, ya es como la quinta ves que lo preguntas hoy Sasuke- _Hazlo unas mil veces más, sufre._

-Dobe, yo eh querido decirte que lo siento- Giras tu rostro un poco sonrojado y evitas mi mirada. _No te tendré compasión_. No me importa perder mi alma, prefiero que se consuma por este odio.

-¿Disculpas?- Digo como si lo hubiera olvidado -¿Acerca de que?-

-No pudiste haberlo olvidado-

-¿Olvidar que Sasuke? No te entiendo- _Es divertido, veamos hasta donde llegas._

-Lo que te hice- Tomas mi barbilla y la acercas a tu rostro, marcas un camino con tus labios recorriendo cada moretón visible. –Exagere, yo… realmente no quería hacerte esto, perdóname-

-No te preocupes, se que no lo volverás a hacer- te abrazo y oculto mi sonrisa._ Ya no puedes herirme_.

-Naruto, te amo- Te aferras a mi cuerpo. _El deseo se hace presente_. No sabes las horrendas ganas que tengo de amarte, de entregarme a ti y dejar de odiarte. Dejar a un lado mi orgullo y mi dignidad. _El amargo dolor de aquel beso regresa._

_-_Y yo a ti Sasuke- Ambos lo sabemos. _Pero me niego a caer de nuevo_. Me tragare cada sentimiento puro hacia ti, _lo haré._

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de poseerte, de marcarte y hacerte mío- Duele Sasuke como no tienes idea, no poder decirte lo mismo.

-…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No es nada-

-Este bien, debo salir. No tardare.- De nuevo otra salida sin motivo. No debe importarme, pero siempre que te vas regresas molesto. _Dime que planeas._

-¿A dónde iras? No me agrada quedarme solo-

-Terminare algo pendiente con Konoha, es lo último antes de que nos vayamos- Sonríes triunfante, y eh comprendido todo. Me sacaras de la aldea, no se a donde me llevaras… _El miedo se hace presente como tu sonrisa._

-¡Tsunade-baachan y Sakura deben estarme buscando!- Pensé en voz alta- ¡déjame decirles que me iré! No tienes por que arriesgarte, ¡ellas confían en mi, me dejaran ir sin preguntarme porque!- No me importa tu vida, me importan ellos.

-No Naruto, se que si te dejo salir no volverás-

-¿Qué? Sasuke quiero estar contigo-

-Y yo contigo, pero se de lo que eres capaz- Desapareces. La guerra ha comenzado ¿no? Tu ya estas preparado.

-Me largare- Amenazo al viento como si se tratara de ti. Pero eso haré, me iré. _Ah, Encontrare un mundo sin ti._

-Hoe Sakura- Decía la vieja Hokage mientras tomaba un poco de sake.

-¿Si, qué pasa maestra?-

-Llama a Naruto necesito hablar con el-

Sakura agacho su rostro mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas, se armo de valor y vio a los ojos a su maestra.

-El… desapareció hace unos días. Shizune-san y yo hemos estado buscándolo, pero no hay rastro alguno de él-

La rubia se levantó tranquilamente, se giro hacia la ventana de su oficina y suspiro.

-Sabía que este día llegaría-

-¿A qué se refiere maestra?- Preguntó curiosa la kunoichi.

-…- No escucho la última pregunta de su alumna, ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-Usted… ¿Usted sabe dónde esta Naruto, Tsunade-sama?-

-Su ubicación no, solo la persona con la que puede estar-

-No, entiendo maestra. ¿Con quién puede estar? ¿Akatsuki?-

-No… Uchiha Sasuke, llama a Shizune. Dile que necesitamos el escuadrón de búsqueda anbu y que es urgente-

-¡Hai!-

La mujer espero a que su aprendiz se retirara. Ya no podía contenerlo más. Soltó un golpe en seco contra su escritorio partiéndolo en dos, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar amargas gotas y se podía notar un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

-Esta vez lo salvare, no dejare que se vuelva a ir-

* * *

**Dejen comentarios, pastelasos, burlas, criticas y dulces en los reviews .w.!**

**gracias x leer ^^ **

**Sayonara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa minna~! aqi me tienen xD subiendo new chapter o3o tuve qe arreglarlo y editarlo para ponerle mas cosas xD! see espero que sea de su agrado .w. ya saben dudas y comentarios ademas de comida y pastelasos en reviews XD! .-. ya casi llegamos al final o3o! XD seeee**

**disfrutenlo èwé!**

**Naruto no es mio u_u es del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama sensei perooo me casare kn el y me dara los derechos de autor XDD! ok no esos los tiene TV Tokyo u_uuU**

**Sayonaraaa!**

* * *

Capitulo 7

"Suddenly naked I run through your garden right through the gates of the past and I'm finally free…"

-¿Han encontrado algo? - Preguntó la rubia

-No Tsunade-sama, hemos buscado por toda la aldea, hasta hemos contactado a Suna, pero nada-

-Entiendo, puedes retirarte Shizune -

-Yo, eh querido preguntarle algo, acerca de Naruto-kun- dijo la castaña mientras se armaba de valor para continuar hablando.

-Adelante-

-¿E…el no se habrá ido por voluntad propia?-

-Si el hubiera hecho eso, no lo estaría buscando Shizune. Tú y yo sabemos el tipo de persona que es-

-Hai- Fue su ultima palabra. Dio una reverencia y salio apresuradamente. Le dolía que su maestra no mostrara sus sentimientos, era fuerte y podía superar cualquier adversidad, pero no la de perder a alguien, ya serian cuatro: Jiraiya, Nowaki, Dan y ahora Naruto. No, esa perdida sería la más dolorosa.

* * *

-Señorita no debería de ser tan distraída- Un hombre apuesto y desconocido a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Perdone, yo no lo vi. - Contestó nerviosa.

-Si, pude notarlo- le dedico una sonrisa y prosiguió -¿Hokage-sama esta ocupada?-

-N…no- Sentía que conocía a ese hombre, su sola presencia la hacia estremecerse.

-Gracias-

No le presto importancia y siguió caminado. Era un hombre normal tratando de hablar con Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué podía pasar?

* * *

-¡Esta abierto!- Gritó Tsunade

-Hokage-sama, eh venido a tratar un asunto con usted-

-Estoy ocupada, ¿Qué Shizune no te lo dijo?- No había dirigido su mirada hacia el hombre, no le prestaba la menor importancia.

-Pues yo creo que le interesa-

-Eh dicho que estoy ocupada- Repitio molesta.

-¿Uzumaki Naruto ha desaparecido, no?- inquirió en un tono más fuerte para que la mujer le prestara atención –

-Pensaba que eso era asunto confidencial- Lo había logrado, la rubia le dirigía una sonrisa de desesperación mientras aplastaba un papel que segundos antes se encontraba revisando.

-Era, usted lo ha dicho. Solo le diré que no lo busque, el se fue por su propia cuenta.-

-¿Y crees que creeré eso, Sasuke?-

-Vaya, pensé que todos aquí eran lo suficientemente ingenuos como para no diferenciarme-

-Ellos tal vez, yo soy diferente-

-Bien, terminare esto. Deje de buscar a Naruto por su propio bien. ¿No creo que sea conveniente entrar a otra guerra o si?- Amenazó el vengador.

-Me importa un comino que ocasiones una guerra- Su ira aumentaba y su rostro mostraba mas desesperación que nunca.

-Solo vine a advertirle eso Hokage-sama- Lo último lo remarco tratando de sonar grosero.

-¡Tu, maldito Uchiha!- Corrió hacia el dispuesto a golpearlo, rápidamente Sasuke evito el golpe y detuvo su puño.

-No me agrada pelear con personas mayores, pero si vuelve a intervenir no me dejara más elección que matarla-

Soltó su puño y se fue tranquilamente, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, dejando atrás a una mujer confundida y herida. _Le había quitado una parte de su alma._

* * *

-Creo que es todo- Había terminado mi plan, _todo estaba listo_. Era simple, pero efectivo. El no se daría cuenta de que había huido, _finalmente seré libre._

_-_Kage bunshin no jutsu- Mi otro yo apareció, sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Recuerdas todo el plan?-

-Si, cada paso- Supuse que su expresión era igual a la mia, pero el se notaba emocionado, ese no podía ser mi rostro.

-¿Y porqué huimos de Sasuke?-

-Porque nos ha lastimado, ha herido cada parte de nuestro ser- Lo tome de los hombros y lo sacudi un poco tratando de transmitirle mi dolor.

-¿Lastimado?-

-Si y mucho, pero no hay tiempo que perder vete y esperalo, no tardara- Quería evitar a toda costa una platica conmigo mismo, si seguía respondiendo a sus preguntas me arrepentiría y perdería la batalla. _Hasta yo puedo ser mi enemigo._ Respire profundo y trate de calmarme, en poco tiempo me iría de su vida.

-Te amare por siempre aunque me hayas matado por dentro- dije en voz baja para evitar que mi clon oyera.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-_Había comenzado_. Esa era la señal. Salí despacio por una de las puertas traseras, evitando hacer cualquier ruido brusco.

-Tenía que terminar ese asunto dobe, pero ya estoy aquí-

-Mmm me alegro-

Solo escuchaba la conversación que mantenían, antes de irme quería escuchar lo que había pasado con Tsunade baa-chan. El clon sabia que tenía que preguntarle eso para irme tranquilo.

-¿Y que sucedió con Tsunade baa-chan?-

-Ella entendió, no se interpondrá más-

-…-

Era ahora o nunca gire mi rostro para cerciorarme de que no había sospecha alguna.

_Todo paso muy rápido. _Sasuke abraza al clon y lentamente sacaba su espada.

_El se había dado cuenta de todo._ Me gire sin importar si me escuchaba o no y corrí, sintiendo la presión y la desesperación. _Todo había terminado, Sasuke había ganado._

Vi la salida y mi ser se tranquilizo, pero el ya estaba ahí.

-¿Crees que soy estupido?- No lo pensé dos veces, tome otra dirección pero el me alcanzó. Jalo bruscamente mi brazo y me tiro. Solo sentí su puño en mi estomago.

-Tenia que intentarlo je- le dije como si fuera una broma. Ignoro mi comentario y de nuevo la violencia comenzó. No deje que se llevara todo, si me iba a acabar, me llevaría algo conmigo. Como pude lo golpee y trate de safarme, fue en vano. _Llegue al límite de tu paciencia, y lo único que queda, es morir._

_

* * *

_

**_Owo Puees eso es todo de este capitulo 8D wajaja èwé dejen reviews .w. si dejan edward elric crecera un centimetro x cada uno, sasuke y naruto viviran felices x siempre y yo dejare de ser emo (?)_**

**èwéuU cuidenseeee y recuerden comentarios y sugerencias... en reviews XD! waja èwé si alguien es de México e ira a la TNT digame o3ouU xD**


End file.
